


closed doors.

by thenapkinthief



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenapkinthief/pseuds/thenapkinthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But no one can survive forever." A DeWitt/Dominic coda for The Attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closed doors.

As she dismissed the rest to prepare she called for Echo. The active didn't look too pleased about staying alone with her and Adelle tried one of the many comforting smiles she'd learned to fake over the years. She waited until the soft final thud of the door has sounded and they were alone before even thinking about how to begin her query.

"The Attic," Adelle began after a minutes silence. "You weren’t alone there."

"No. Sierra-" Echo stopped. Corrected herself. "Priya and Anthony were with me."

"Of course." Adelle said. One look at Echo's face told her that Echo knew what Adelle wanted to know. "There was also Clyde."

"Yes, there was."

For a second the women stared at each other. Echo looked away first, "Dom was there too." Adelle bristled at the informality implied with the nickname. "You should know that though," Echo said with all of the brashness of Caroline. "You put him there."

Adelle looked up at the active suddenly enraged at how exposed she had let herself become to this girl. "You should be thanking me for that you know." Her words were evenly spoken her fury merely a strong undertone. "He would've had you killed or put in the Attic long before you could've fully realized you even existed." She let her words sit heavily in the room for a minute before she turned her chair to face the window. "You have things to prepare I believe." Her posture perfect and tense, she heard the door open.

"He," Echo started, paused, and began again. "He was more together than most of the people in there."

And Adelle felt something within her relax and untangle.

"He's strong, and now that he knows what's going on and truly has a mission I think he might be able to hold out."

Adelle let her eyes close. She heard the door move against the carpet.

"But no one can survive forever."

The door shut.

Adelle let her shoulders fall and rested her head loll against the back of her too expensive chair. She did not regret her actions with Laurence Dominic, he _was_ a traitor and she'd done what she needed too, but... She shook her head roughly and pushed thoughts of her former head of security away. The only lingering feeling associated with him annoyance at herself for her sentimental, foolish actions. Her hands dropped onto her lap and she felt the rough fabric of the dress she wore; she'd been wearing it for too long, a new day was dawning after all.

She waited, carefully combing over their plans for the following day as Judith fetched her a change of clothing. And when her ridiculously efficient secretary returned with a garment Adelle turned to her private bathroom, sighed as the door shut ensuring her a moment's sanctuary. She did and would give things up for this office. She shed her dress and as she pushed it off her hips her hand brushed the uneven patch on her side. She looked down.

The pale line that even Dr. Saunders' skill could not permanently eradicate was contorted from her perspective. She looked in the mirror. Moved her hand upwards and traced the scar for the first time in months. It was too much of a reminder, but as she felt a sadness welling in her chest she couldn't remember what it was a reminder of. She rested her palm over the scar and allowed herself a weakness. For a moment she pretended that it was gone. For a moment she pretended he was waiting for her in the next room ensuring the plans for tomorrow. For a moment she pretended this was all just that much easier because he was still beside her. She shut her eyes picturing exactly how he would stand reviewing the relevant files. His suit impeccable, perhaps the light gray one he was fond of. And his eyes their sharp blue untainted by the pain of his mind being erased.

She dropped her hand and opened her eyes. She pulled on the new dress.

He would never be by her side again, which, Adelle reminded herself, was irrelevant. That door had closed.


End file.
